The PvZ Show Wiki
PVZ BATTLE FOR NEIGHBORVILLE SHOW LEAKS, I HAVE LEAKED INFO, PVZ SHOW 2 COMING SOON!! INFO BELOW Not sure how many people look at this wiki, but for anyone coming across this, YES, A second PvZ Show is in the works and I have leaked info about it! I'm friends with the creator and I have some leaked info about what the show is about and when it's coming! The first detail is that the show is being made on Battle for Neighborville instead of GW2. This is obvious since BFN has way better graphics and GW2 is basically dead. This also means that pretty much all the characters from the original PvZ Show will not be in the new one, meaning that this next show isn't a sequel. ''I also have a little info about the story and everything Lucky told me about it didn't include Craig for example, so it seems the original cast is gone for good. The new show isn't called PvZ Show 2, it is called ''PvZ: Chronicles''.' I have names of the 4 four main characters, they are: 'Levi, Viola, Desmond, and Kyle. 'Levi is the main character, and from what Lucky told me, Levi is a very determined and somewhat dense person who is obligated to completing his goals, he's supposed to be a badass, essentially. The Viola character is a female but not much was told to me about her. The only thing I was told is that the Viola character has 'some sort of crush on Levi. 'Lucky said that Viola's crush is a core plot point of the show. I just hope it's better handled than Craig and Audrey in the original. The actual story has been kept tight-lipped. From what has been described to me, the show isn't a slice of life show where they live in a house (like the Plant Base from PvZ Show) and things come to the protagonists. Rather, the four main characters 'are all on an adventure the entire show. 'Which means we won't seeing the same location over and over again, they're constantly on the move on a journey. 'More fight scenes will be present than ever before, and they are supposed to have an anime-like aesthetic. ''' They haven't started filming because they are waiting for PopCap to add a camera/filming mode to BFN. So it won't be until sometime in 2020 when the show actually begins. No word on any villains or other plot details. Lucky described PvZ Chronicles as "something you can get lost in, an experience that draws you into watching the next episode as soon as it releases." That's all I have for PvZ Show 2, or PvZ Chronicles. Will update this when I receive more info. '''''Spread this around!! Karate Flower.jpg This is the Official PvZ Show Wiki. Welcome to the The PvZ Show Wiki This is the Official PvZ Show Wiki. Made by Lucky1sHere himself, we already made this series a great series and we have the YT channel. This is the YT channel. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4WbFYx_kAGi1nyQ5k--GLA We have a cast that does this too. It's not a one man wrecking crew. It's 4 people. More information is soon. Episodes are released after Lucky is done editing and reviewing. What is The PvZ Show? How many episodes are there? The PvZ Show is a series made by Lucky1sHere. It's a YT series and it's been good so far. Link is https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4WbFYx_kAGi1nyQ5k--GLA. If you're not interested in that link, you can always check these links out down below. This is the Episode List. Episode List: (no episode 1 idk why) SEASON 1 Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLIEpApbLPc Episode 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLApXau9XnY Episode 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkGi11cbuFg Episode 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYwZDcoEvpo Episode 6: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGVWbRYtSyI Episode 7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8gejjGr_As Episode 8: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hArL5hkc-AE Episode 9: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S-loHLOLcM Episode 10: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7q5JlDnBjE Episode 11 (SEASON 1 SEASON FINALE PART 1): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txX4HKP1mfM Episode 12 (SEASON 1 SEASON FINALE PART 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwoXZSvcA9k SEASON 2 Episode 13: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tulZGJtZkZI Episode 14: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhRsv9xRbKw Episode 15: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDvKj4Uc_GM Episode 16: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=je6JuwiWjGE Episode 17: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OS0dRSWi2w&t=335s Episode 18 (SEASON 2 FINALE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c5kSD7xu_Y SEASON 3 Episode 19: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsKv2mV7Lcc Episode 20:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cF50_G2Q1To Episode 21:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gCe7FSrUwWU Episode 22:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jw78eI56Ias Episode 23:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QSULgQBOahg Episode 24:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e14ERdz-Bsw SEASON 3 FINALE (The movie): Episode 25:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=u32OuGPxheY Episode 26:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kDD9bxMYP98 Episode 27 (final episode):https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GZl30nB4tFI SPECIAL EPISODES Christmas Special: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DIV2UK-DaY Latest activity Category:Browse